


Too Soon; Highschool days

by orphan_account



Series: Too Soon || Kagehina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First years became second years, second years became third years, third years graduated and will go to college.. Hinata Shoyou goes missing two days before the graduation of the third years. Hinata doesn't know where he is, or what happened but still he managed to escape. New year, new self. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Too Soon || Kagehina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979249
Kudos: 2





	Too Soon; Highschool days

**Author's Note:**

> \- Okay, so.. This is my first story.. There will be a lot of errors since I made this during online classes.  
> \- I don't know the details about the disease that is mentioned.  
> \- This is an AU I made, so it will not go according to the manga.

~~~

Two days. Only two days left and the third years will graduate. Karasuno lost to Kamomedai in the nationals a while back, and it was the last match the third years have played. Hinata blamed himself because he couldn't take care of himself properly. "It's all your fault!" Hinata said while walking on the street "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Hinata turned to an alleyway making a shortcut. He then got knocked out without realizing that he was being followed. 'Shit, I messed up.' was all Hinata could think of while he was being taken away. 

~~~

"Ah I see, you're awake." A man then stood up, he looked like a scientist. "You must be Hinata Shoyou, am I correct?" "What do you want?" Hinata glared at the man "Let me out!" The man then chuckled, "I'm afraid I can't." he said with an awfully suspicious smile "My group needs you for an experiment. We made something that can CHANGE a person, we want to try it out with you." "Out of everybody in Japan, it just had to be me?" Hinata sat down on the bed in his side of room, the room was divided into two. Probably for safety purposes. "I'm a high schooler, if your experiment fails and I die.. Will you take responsibility of my death?" "Oh Hinata-san." The man sighed "Don't think negatively, the experiment will be a success. We never failed an experiment, never in our life." the man reassured Hinata that experiment would be safe and not risky.

"I don't trust you but..." Hinata looked down at the ground "As long as you get me out of here."

"Of course." The man smiled.

~~~

It's been 2 weeks since Hinata was taken away by the scientists, although they look suspicious Hinata acts like he isn't suspicious of their actions. "So, uh.." Hinata tried making a conversation with one of the scientists "What exactly does that.. Thing do to me?" Hinata points at a bottle filled with a mysterious chemical. "Oh, that?" The girl glanced at the bottle "Well.. We're not sure if it works, but.. It will turn you into a completely different person!"

"A completely different person?-" Hinata was cut off by one of the scientists. "Hinata-kun, it's time to run some tests." Hinata was then taken to another room.

~~~

*cough cough* Hinata coughed down blood on the ground. "Are you guys sure I won't die!?" "Why do you think so negatively?" The girl asks Hinata "Every test subject goes through that no matter what experiment it is." "You aren't lying.." Hinata looked at girl with teary eyes "Are you?" the girl shook her head responding as a 'no'

'You're lying. I know you are.' Hinata thought as he continued coughing blood.

~~~

A month. It's been a month since Hinata has been waiting for the experiment to work successfully and for him to go home. He doesn't know where the lab is located, and he doesn't know the way back home either. "Hey Hinata-kun" the girl tries to get Hinata's attention "What are you humming over there?" "A song.." Hinata replied softly "I sing it a lot around my sister."

"You have a sister?" The girl asked and Hinata nodded quietly "What's her name?"

"Natsu.."

"That's a pretty name!" the girl smiled showing kindness and purity. Hinata knew that, this girl might become his friend.

~~~

"Baby you're like lightning in a bottle~" Hinata sang softly "I can't let you go now that I got it-" "Hinata-kun!" The girl called his name "You like that song too?" Hinata nodded slightly smiling. "You're really good at singing!" the girl exclaimed "You should become a singer!" Hinata wasn't sure how to react, he wanted to be a volleyball player but.. Becoming a singer isn't that bad. "You think so?" Hinata looked at the girl as she nodded happily. 'That idea wasn't that bad...' Hinata thought and smiled. 

~~~

"Alright Hinata-san." the man smiled "Today might be the day you turn into-" the man got cut off as light blinded everybody in the room. "Hinata-kun!?" the girl screamed in worry. Everyone in the room then opened their eyes to find Hinata's side of the room empty. "What-" "LOOK!" one of the scientists pointed at the door "IT'S OPEN, HE MUST'VE RAN AWAY!" "EVERYBODY SPLIT UP AND SEARCH FOR HIM!" the man shouts angrily. "Hinata-kun, please, please don't get caught." the girl whispered "It's not safe here."

~~~

Hinata ran and ran not knowing where he, no. Not knowing where SHE was. "Wah!" Hinata bumped into person which made her fall to the ground. "I'm sorry.." the person said shyly, his voice.. It was familiar. "Kenma?" Hinata looked at the boy, "Do I know you?" Kenma looked at the girl. "Look listen, it's me! Shoyo!" HInata said with heavy breaths "I.. I was taken away by scientists for an experiment, I guess this is why I look like this-" "So they turned you into a girl?" Kenma asked as Hinata nodded. "Help me please! They're gonna find me!" "Yeah, yeah okay." Kenma said helping Hinata stand "Follow me, we're going to Kuroo's house."

~~~

"Wait!" Kuroo said in disbelief "YOU'RE CHIBI-CHAN!?" Hinata nodded silently while Kuroo gasps and covers his mouth with his right hand. "Kuroo, you're over reacting." Kenma sighed "Like I said, I want you to come to the mall with us to buy clothes for Shoyo." "Yeah, yeah I'll come." Kuroo said "But damn chibi-chan you look fine-" "Kuroo." Kenma glared at the smirking boy. "Alright, sorry!" Kuroo apologized "Sooo, shouldn't we like.. Change chibi-chan's name?" "Do I have to?" Hinata looked at Kenma waiting for an answer, "Well, I guess..." Kenma shrugged "I think your new name should be Hinata Hayami." "How about Hinata Asuga?" Kuroo suggested "Or.. Aiko.. Eiko? Wait no, Etsuko! Or.. Hitomi! Wait what about Hanako? Oh! Kagami is a good name too!" "Well?" Kenma looks at Hinata "Pick a name."

"Manami" Hinata said slightly smiling "I want my new name to be Manami."

(P.S: Manami means affectionate beauty)

~~~

"You can still enroll at Nekoma." Kenma


End file.
